Dragon deities
}} In many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, the fictional draconic pantheon of gods consists of the leader Io, as well as Aasterinian, Astilabor, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Faluzure, Garyx, Hlal, Lendys, Sardior, Tamara, and Tiamat. Other draconic gods may be present in different campaign settings. Aasterinian Aasterinian is the draconic deity who serves as Io's messenger. Her symbol is a grinning dragon's head. Aasternian appears as a huge brass dragon who is always grinning. She is quick-witted, with a sharp tongue. Aasternian is the messenger of Io, the draconic god of creation. She and her followers enjoy good relations with Garl Glittergold, Fharlanghn, Olidammara and similar deities. In 4th edition, Aasterinian is a mortal blue dragon who has risen to become an exarch of Avandra. Aasterinian's realm of Brassberg can be found on the plane of Ysgard, but the Races of the Dragon places her realm in the Outlands instead. Aasterinian was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Aasterinian appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Her priesthood and her role as a draconic deity are further detailed in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003),Colins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) and in Races of the Dragon (2006).Kestrel, Gwendolyn FM, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and Kolja Raven Liquette. Races of the Dragon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 Astilabor In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Astilabor (As-TIL-uh-boreFindley, Nigel, Christopher Kubasik, Carl Sargent, John Terra, and William Tracy. Draconomicon (TSR, 1990).) is the dragon deity of hoards.Collins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon (Wizards of the Coast, 2003). In the game, Astilabor represents the desire in all dragons to acquire wealth and power. However, she dislikes greed. She cannot abide thievery unless such an act is done in the name of building one's hoard. All of her followers are neutral in some aspect of their alignment. She discourages her clerics from becoming involved in draconic politics and seeks to reward dragons with unusually impressive hoards. Bahamut Chronepsis Chronepsis is the dragon deity of Fate, Death, and Judgment. His symbol is an unblinking draconic eye. Chronepsis is truly neutral in all things, dispassionate and unconcerned with the unfolding of events. He observes, but does not act except to guide the spirits of dragons into the afterlife. While he is a god of "eternal law," he cares nothing for justice, as Lendys does. Chronepsis never speaks or communicates. Chronepsis is said to know the future and how all things will end, but he will not reveal this knowledge to others. Faluzure Faluzure is the dragon deity of Energy Draining, Undeath, Decay, and Exhaustion. "Faluzure" is also sometimes spelled "Falazure". His symbol is a draconic skull. Faluzure is a wretched, creeping thing no longer able to fly, but he has a gravely terrible beauty nonetheless. He is vast and sleek, with silver-edged scales of midnight blue and vestigial wings; he may also appear as a handsome human or comely elf. He is a brilliant, gifted master of disguise, and lacks his sister Tiamat's recklessness. He requires a continuous stream of death to maintain his beauty and perfection; if he goes without death for too long, he becomes gaunt and skeletal. Garyx Garyx is the dragon god of fire, destruction, and renewal. The deity was introduced in the Draconomicon supplement released in 1990 by TSR. Garyx symbolizes the sheer power and destructive force of dragonkind. Some argue that Garyx is actually insane. Worshipers Garyx pays little or no attention to his clerics and worshipers, but they do not care. Some druids revere the renewing aspect of Garyx, knowing that devastation is necessary for rejuvenation to occur. Hlal Hlal is the dragon deity of humor and storytelling. Her symbol is an open book, and her favored weapon is the short sword or claw. Hlal enjoys sharing stories and songs with those who appreciate such things, regardless of the listener's race or background. She has little use for tyrants, and even less patience for cruelty or bullying. She teaches that one must be free of restraint, whether real or psychological, in order to freely express one's opinions. Worshipers Hlal's priests are often multiclassed cleric/bards, using music and poetry to spread their faith. Places of worship are usually simple shrines, which can be packed up and moved to the next town at a moment's notice. The followers of Hlal share much in common with those of Olidammara, and many pay homage to both deities simultaneously. Both Hextor and Vecna are among her chief enemies, because of their portfolios concerning tyranny and secrets, respectively. Io Lendys Lendys is the dragon god of balance and justice. Unlike Chronepsis, who judges dragons after they die, Lendys metes out justice during a dragon's life. Worshipers The clerics and paladins of Lendys are justice-bringers, often serving as judges and arbiters for local communities. Lendys's clergy get along well with worshippers of St. Cuthbert, and poorly with the followers of chaotic gods such as Kord, Olidammara, and Erythnul. Sardior Sardior is the dragon deity of gem dragons and psionics. His symbol is a ruby with an inner glow. Tamara Tamara is the dragon goddess of life, light, and mercy. Tamara is the kindest and most benevolent of the draconic deities. Some mistake this quality for weakness, but such beings never make this mistake twice. Tamara's clerics are healers, but also deliverers of death to those who try to escape it. They destroy all undead creatures they encounter, especially draconic undead. Tamara is described as being an ally of Pelor and an enemy of Falazure, Hextor, Nerull, and Erythnul. Tiamat See also * List of dragons in mythology and folklore * List of Dungeons & Dragons deities References *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Grubb, Jeff. A Player's Primer to the Outlands. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. *Kestrel, Gwendolyn FM, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and Kolja Raven Liquette. Races of the Dragon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Collins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) ISBN 0-7869-2884-0. *Donovan, Dale. Cult of the Dragon. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Findley, Nigel, Christopher Kubasik, Carl Sargent, John Terra, and William Tracy. Draconomicon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) ISBN 0-7869-1840-3. *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) ISBN 1-56076-362-0. Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Dungeons & Dragons dragons Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities